Putar Ulang Satu Tahun Lalu
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Satu tahun telah lewat. Salju pertama musim dingin, Valentine Day, White Day, liburan musim panas, festival musim panas, pernyataan cinta, depresi, musim gugur kelabu, festival sekolah. Kenangan manis, perih, tawa, duka bercampur jadi satu ketika mereka mengingatnya kembali. Berdua./Sekuel: Lalu, Dia Pun Menangis/AU/Mungkin OOC


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

_I own nothing :)_

Sekuel: Lalu, Dia pun Menangis

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Gorden putih bergerak pelan membentuk gelombang kecil ketika angin pagi berhasil menyusup lewat ventilasi. Suara klakson kendaraan terdengar beberapa kali sebelum kembali reda dan digantikan oleh salakan anjing peliharaan tetangga yang terdengar bersemangat bahkan di pagi beku musim dingin seperti saat ini.

"Ah... salju," celetuk seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah menempelkan pipinya di atas meja _kotatsu_, duduk malas dengan setengah tubuh bagian bawah bersembunyi di dalam _kotatsu_. Hujan salju jatuh dengan amat perlahan, pemandangan itu ia lihat lewat jendela apartemennya yang berembun. Melihat derasnya bulir putih itu berjatuhan berhasil membuat semangat seorang Karin kandas digantikan dengan rasa malas bergerak yang amat sangat.

"Ish... apa belum cukup tebal salju di luar sana sampai harus ditambah lagi?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Pipinya masih ditumpukan di atas meja kotatsu ketika jam weker miliknya menjerit amat keras hingga membuatnya kaget. Karin merangkak di atas tatami menuju meja samping gundukan futon yang telah digulung kemudian menyambar weker dan mematikan alaramnya. Sudah pukul satu siang, namun rasanya Karin masih malas untuk pergi ke tempat kerja sambilannya.

"Uuurrrgghhh!" Erangnya ketika Karin mencoba melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang masih kaku karena tidak digerakkan sepagian ini. Gadis itu lalu melepas pakaian hangat yang biasa dipakai neneknya kemudian menggantinya dengan kemeja tangan panjang kotak-kotak berwarna biru, celana jeans, muffler, penutup telinga, sarung tangan wol, dan tentu kacamata frame hitam miliknya. Baru saja Karin hendak keluar dari kamar apartemennya yang sempit, ia melihat kalender duduk yang ada di samping rak sepatu.

"Hmm... 31 Desember, hari terakhir kerja sambilan eh?" Ucapnya sebelum melangkah keluar apartemen sambil mencicit pelan ketika disambut udara dingin yang menusuk.

**.**

**xoxox**

**.**

"Terima kasih atas pembeliannya, sampai jumpa kembali!" Ucap Karin setengah berseru dengan nada girang karena yang barusan adalah pembeli terakhir yang bisa ia layani karena kini semua kue (ia kerja sambilan di toko kue) yang di-_display_ di depan toko sudah habis terjual. Karin segera masuk ke dalan toko sembari melepaskan topi santa yang ia pakai sedari tadi dan langsung menghambur ke loker ganti pakaian.

"Kerja bagus Karin-chan! Masih sore tapi kau sudah berhasil menjual semuanya," ucap bibi pemilik toko kue yang terlihat senang.

"Eh, nanti malam kan bakalan ada pesta tahun baru, jualan kue di saat-saat seperti ini pasti gampang laku," jawab Karin sembari cengengesan ketika ia telah selesai mengganti pakaian kerjanya.

"_Ara... ara ma ma_~ Karin-chan, anak gadis seusiamu harusnya punya waktu lebih lama untuk ganti pakaian," ucap bibi pemilik toko sembari menatap dengan prihatin pada Karin yang hanya butuh waktu 2 menit untuk ganti kostum.

"E-eh? Begitukah?" Ucap Karin gagap sembari cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"_Mattaku mo_... pantas saja kau tak punya pacar sampai sekarang, Karin-chan, ah... bibi jadi khawatir dengan masa depanmu," ucap si bibi dengan dramatis.

"_E-eto_... mari kita bicara soal pembayaranku saja," ucap Karin mencoba menghindari topik sensitif tersebut kemudian menghampiri pemilik toko.

"Sampai lupa," si bibi tertawa pelan kemudian mengambil amplop cokelat, kemudian diserahkannya pada Karin, "terima kasih ya Karin-chan kalau tes masuk perguruan tingginya sudah selesai, kau bisa kerja di sini kapan saja kau mau."

"Itu pun kalau aku dapat universitas di kota ini, Bibi," jawab Karin sambil tersenyum, "doakan aku ya Bi, urgh... setiap ingat ujian akhir dan tes masuk perguruan tinggi perutku langsung sakit."

"Ahaha... tentu saja bibi akan mendoakan Karin-chan."

"_Arigatou_, ah... _akemashite omedetōgozaimasu_."

"_Akemashite omedetōgozaimasu_, Karin-chan."

"Sampai jumpa tahun depan, Bi!" Karin berlalu keluar pintu otomatis sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemilik toko. Namun baru satu langkah keluar toko, tubuhnya langsung menggigil hebat dan cicitan pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

"D-dingin..."

"Osh! _Gokurosama_ Karin-chan!"

Sebuah suara yang ia kenali membuat gadis berambut sewarna api itu terperanjat sembari menelengkan kepala ke sebelahnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku Naruto! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan tambahan embel-embel _-chan_! Membuatku merinding saja," cecar Karin tanpa sela pada seorang pemuda jangkung berkulit tan yang kini cengegesan sambil bersandar di tembok toko kue tempat kerja sambilan Karin. Mata birunya terlihat amat terang, nampak sekali kalau Naruto Uzumaki tengah dalam keadaan penuh energi di sore hari yang padat manusia di jalan pertokoan ini.

"Hah... ada apa Naruto? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Ucap Karin sembari membersihkan topi wol nya dari serpihan salju yang mulai menumpuk, "cepat katakan, aku mau pulang nih."

Dalam sekejap saja, binar mata biru itu redup digantikan dengan ekspresi _ngambek_ dengan pipi yang digembungkan. "Gezz... Karin kau dingin sekali pada orang yang belum bertemu muka selama satu minggu ini, kau tidak kangen padaku?!"

"Hah? Kenapa harus?" Tanya Karin dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ini nih! Ini nih yang membuatmu tak pernah laku di kalangan cowok, tak ada _delicacy_ sama sekali! Kau gagal jadi seorang cewek!" Sembur Naruto tanpa ampun.

"A—apa?! Apa yang kau bilang tadi?! Coba bilang sekali lagi!" Karin menghampiri Naruto sembari menghentak sepatu ketsnya di setiap langkah, "you want to fight eh?!" Karin mencondongkan wajahnya dekat-dekat ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi _'mau mati muda, hah?!'_ Namun amat sulit dilakukan mengingat perbedaan tinggi yang hampir sepuluh senti.

"Aku tak pernah mau berantem fisik dengan cewek, tapi pengecualian untukmu!" Naruto tak mau kalah, ia mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Karin dengan wajah sok _yankee_.

Pertempuran tatap mata itu terjadi begitu lama hingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang lewat. Tak jarang di antara mereka yang lewat membisikan _'pertengkaran sepasang kekasih'_ yang jelas-jelas terdengar seakan tidak niat bisik-bisik.

"Kita sudahi sajakah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Emm...," Karin menjawab dengan anggukan sembari mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa jenak sebelum Naruto menyambar tangan Karin lalu berlari kencang menghindari tatapan orang-orang iseng yang tertawa melihat mereka. Karin yang berlari setengah diseret itu berkali-kali meneriakkan protes namun pada akhirnya ia bungkam juga karena merasa tak akan digubris oleh Naruto yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak entah karena apa. Hal tersebut membuat Karin ikut-ikutan tertawa, benar-benar deh... tawa seorang Naruto Uzumaki itu gampang menular.

"Kita mau lari sampai kapan?!" Seru Karin.

"Sampai lemas! Sampai jatuh pingsan karena kehabisan napas!"

"Kau gila ya?!"

"MUNGKIN!" Jawab Naruto sambil cekikikan. Walaupun demikian, keduanya tak punya intensi untuk berhenti berlari saat ini. Dapat kau lihat ekspresi keduanya terlihat begitu cerah dengan suara tawa yang tak henti keluar dari mulut dua orang tersebut.

Semburat oranye di langit terlihat begitu indah, memerah kemudian surut menjadi warna biru tua keunguan. Klakson kendaraan terdengar ricuh, suara obrolan manusia berdengung seperti kepak sayap lebah. Dan diantara semua kegaduhan itu, dua orang muda-mudi ini masih berlari sambil tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Berputar di tikungan, mendaki jembatan penyebrangan, menerobos lautan manusia tak pernah terasa begitu menyenangakan seperti saat ini. Bahkan suara protes orang-orang yang hampir jatuh tersenggol mereka berdua sama sekali tidak diindahkan. Lampu jalan mulai menyala, salju berhenti turun, dan manusia mulai menyesaki kuil-kuil di atas bukit untuk merayakan tahun baru. Lentera di sepanjang jalan bergoyang pelan membinarkan cahaya oranye yang terlihat temaram. Anak-anak kecil beryukata berlarian dengan geta kayu yang menimbulkan suara ricuh lainnya, suara musik tahun baru semakin ramai terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kota.

Namun semua itu tak mereka indahkan karena keduanya masih terus berlari dan terus berlari. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tak mau berhenti, namun satu hal yang pasti... genggaman tangan keduanya masih begitu erat.

**.**

**xoxox**

**.**

"Ugh perutku mual... ugghhhhh!" Karin duduk dengan dada naik turun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang pening. Napasnya memburu dengan keringat yang mulai mengucur bahkan di suhu sedingin ini. Muffler, topi, dan sarung tangan woll telah ia lepaskan karena panas tubuhnya benar-benar naik dengan drastis setelah berlari tidak jelas hampir lima belas menit dengan Naruto barusan.

"Kau tak apa?" Naruto menjulurkan botol air mineral ke arah Karin.

"Jangan kau coba bertanya dengan pertanyaan retoris macam itu, dasar sial!" Karin menatap dengan mata sayu sembari menyambar botol minuman itu dengan garang kemudian menghabiskan 500 ml air hanya dengan beberapa kali tegukan.

"Buset deh, tidak bisa lebih _jaim_ apa?" Tanya Naruto sembari menenggak cola.

"Buat apa jaga image? Toh yang lihat cuma kau seorang," jawab Karin sembari mengelap bibirnya dengan ujung lengan kemeja panjangnya.

"Tsk tsk tsk... benar-benar tidak ada manis-manisnya," celetuk Naruto pelan.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" Karin memukul kepala Naruto dengan botol plastik yang sudah kosong sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah, "Omong-omong, kita ada di mana sekarang?" Imbuhnya sebelum kembali duduk di kursi panjang.

"Kita ada di dekat kuil," jawab Naruto sambil lalu.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Hm... jam setengah delapan."

"Apa?! Sudah semalam ini? Padahal tadi masih sore..."

"Kau ini sudah berapa lama tinggal di Tokyo sih? Siang hari di musim dingin negara sub-tropis jadi lebih panjang, apa kau lupa kalau selesai kerja sambilan itu sudah jam tujuh malam?"

"E-eh... benar juga, aku sampai lupa, _tehe_~," ucap Karin sembari memukul kepalanya dengan logat sok imut.

"Hentikan tingkahmu itu, kau membuatku merinding!"

"Imut salah, apa-apa salah... kau mau aku seperti apa Naruo?" Ucap Karin sambil menendang tulang kering Naruto pelan.

"Jadi dirimu sendiri saja, itu sudah yang paling manis..., eh," Naruto segera menutup mulutnya setelah dengan tidak sengaja meloloskan kata 'manis' yang malah membuatnya jadi malu sendiri. Kau dapat melihat semburat merah mulai menjalar di wajah Naruto yang kecoklatan. Sedangkan bagi Karin, butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum ia berhasil menerjemahkan ucapan Naruto (yang aslinya memang tidak ada maksud tersembunyi) dan kini wajah si gadis berkacamata itu sewarna dengan rambutnya. Merah terang.

Keduanya terdiam sembari menatap ke lain arah, ke mana saja asalkan tidak melihat satu sama lain. Suasana awkward tercipta, atmosfir di sekitarnya terasa begitu berat ditambah jantung yang berbebar begitu kencang dan rona merah yang tak kunjung minggat dari wajah keduanya.

"Sudah satu tahun saja, ya?" Naruto mencoba untuk memecah kesunyian.

"Ya, waktu berjalan cepat sekali...," Karin menanggapi sembari menatap langit yang cerah malam ini.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatmu menangis setelah ditolak oleh Sasuke," lanjut Naruto.

"Dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa dikenang, kenapa kau malah memilih yang itu?!" Seru Karin yang langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Namun sayangnya hal tersebut malah membuat keduanya saling tatap, sepasang mata hitam dan biru. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sebelum menunduk malu. "_Well..._ kita memang mulai saling mengenal setelah kejadian itu," ucap Karin dengan amat pelan, namun cukup untuk terdengar di telinga Naruto. Karin menengadah, kembali menatap langit.

Oktober satu tahun lalu, di pinggiran sungai, di bawah jembatan rel kereta api, di sore hari yang temaram. Seorang gadis berambut api, merutuk dalam diam ditemani oleh seorang pemuda pirang yang diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun selama satu jam. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau pemuda yang sebelumnya ia anggap sebagai sumber kegaduhan di kelasnya akan menjadi seseorang yang amat berharga bagi dirinya.

Satu tahun telah lewat. Dalam satu tahun itu pula telah banyak yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Salju pertama musim dingin, Valentine Day, White Day, liburan musim panas, festival musim panas, pernyataan cinta, depresi, musim gugur kelabu, festival sekolah.

Ada banyak jilid episode dalam satu tahun belakangan ini. Kenangan yang begitu berharga baginya, bagi seorang Karin yang dulu dibenci oleh anak-anak perempuan lainnya hanya karena menaruh perasaan pada seseorang yang telah memiliki pacar.

Mengenal Naruto telah mengubah hari-hari muram Karin. Tentu saja kebencian anak-anak perempuan lain padanya tak langsung hilang, sampai sekarang ia masih dibenci walaupun tidak separah satu tahun lalu ketika dirinya hampir di-_bully_ setiap hari. Namun ada satu hal yang ia pelajari dari Naruto, yaitu kau tak bisa terus-terusan terkubur dalam kesedihan.

**.**

_Tertawa ketika kau merasa ingin menangis. _

Satu deret kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Naruto di suatu sore di musim dingin tahun lalu, ketika salju pertama turun di bulan Desember. Ketika Karin merasa begitu rindu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tinggal begitu jauh dengannya.

Pemberian cokelat Valentine pertamanya yang hampir tidak berhasil karena ego seorang Karin yang begitu tinggi hingga harus menunggu sampai jam sebelas malam sebelum 14 Februari berakhir. Ia berdiri di depan rumah Naruto dengan piyama dan sendal rumah dengan wajah merah padam.

_Ja-jangan salah paham, aku hanya kasihan karena kau tak dapat cokelat dari siapapun hari ini. _

Kalimat itu keluar dengan amat gagap dari mulut Karin. Kalau Naruto ingat-ingat saat itu, Karin terlihat amat _tsundere_. Imut, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Walaupun saat itu pemuda pirang ini sama sekali tidak menaruh minat pada gadis kasar seperti Karin. Karena saat itu Naruto punya seseorang yang ia sukai.

**.**

**.**

_Nih, permen balasan Valentine. _

Saat itu 14 Maret. Hanya dengan satu butir permen mint yang diberikan Naruto sambil lalu setelah menepuk puncak kepalanya. Karin merasa dadanya hampir meledak hingga matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sebutir permen mint setengah meleleh yang bungkusnya ia simpan sampai sekarang.

**.**

**.**

_Sayang sekali Sasuke-kun pergi kencan seminggu penuh di vila Hinata-san, kau pasti kesepian sekali kan? Nih tiket taman bermain, aku menang lotere barusan kau mau pergi denganku tidak? Eh... tapi ja-jangan salah paham, aku hanya mengajakmu karena kasihan, oke? Mengerti? Bagus kalau kau mengerti._

Di suatu hari di pertengahan liburan musim panas, di saat terik matahari tengah berada pada suhu tertinggi. Si rambut merah ini mendadak datang dengan jumawa sembari menyodorkan tiket ke taman bermain untuk couple dari lotere. Saat itu entah mengapa rasanya Naruto ingin mendorong Karin jauh-jauh karena sebal. Dia ditinggal Sasuke pergi senang-senang dengan pacarnya dan ia harus berurusan dengan makhluk ganas bernama Karin yang selalu _bossy_. Namun hal itu ia urungkan ketika melihat Karin bersusah payah mengundangnya untuk main. _'Tsk bilang saja kau juga kesepian karena tak punya teman, Karin,'_ begitulah yang Naruto pikirkan saat itu. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia menerima ajakan Karin. Mereka pergi kencan akhir minggu itu, hm... berdua dengan lawan jenis ke taman bermain bisa disebut kencan, kan?

**.**

**.**

_Kau ada waktu malam ini? Mau pergi ke festival kembang api? _

Ajakan dari Naruto di akhir liburan musim panas masih terngiang di telinganya seperti baru semenit lalu diucapkan. Hari itu Karin berada dalam mode kebingungan tingkat akut. Ia tak pernah pergi ke festival kembang api dengan seseorang sebelumnya dan sekarang ia harus pergi dengan Naruto. Itu adalah hal paling mengerikan sekaligus paling membahagiakan bagi Karin. Ia pergi dengan yukata ibunya yang tak pernah ia pakai walaupun sudah dikirim oleh ibunya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Karin berlari menuju tempat yang dijanjikan dengan make up tipis dan tatanan rambut seadaanya. Napasnya turn naik ketika melihat Naruto melambai padanya, tersenyum padanya, tertawa karena melihat tatanan rambut Karin yang berantakan sehabis berlari. Karin tak punya waktu untuk marah malam itu karena sejurus kemudian sapu tangan Naruto mengelus wajahnya, menghapus jejak keringat yang bisa menghancurkan make up Karin yang memang sudah seadanya.

Tuhan, kau pasti tahu kalau saat itu dada Karin terasa begitu sesak karena senang dan matanya mulai panas akan haru. Namun hal itu sirna begitu saja ketika kembang api pertama meluncur dan meledak memancarkan mesiu aneka warna di langit malam yang cerah.

_Karin... kau tahu? _

_Aku suka Sakura-chan._

Saat itu, Karin merasa kalau waktu seperti membeku. Kembang api menjadi monoton berwarna abu-abu. Dunia di sekitarnya seakan kehilangan warna, iris mata hitamnya kosong... kelam dengan perasaan hampa di dadanya.

_Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan hal ini pada siapa. Maaf kalau aku terdengar agak aneh malam ini, hanya saja aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa._

Hentikan. Jangan ucapkan apa-apa lagi, karena apapun yang akan diucapkan Naruto... Karin merasa akan menangis saat itu juga.

_Aku benar-benar suka padanya, tapi sayang sekali ia punya seseorang yang ia sukai hingga saat ini... memikirkannya saja membuat dadaku sakit. _

Namun saat itu, ketika Karin melihat ekspresi perih di wajah Naruto. Gadis itu menggenggam lengan Naruto erat dengan telapak tangannya yang mendingin.

_Sukitte iinayo__—say 'I love you'_

_Bilang padanya, hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Kau pasti bisa, aku mendukungmu. Jangan sedih, karena hal itu membuatku sedih pula. _

_Tertawa ketika kau ingin mengangis, kau pernah katakan itu padaku dulu. Dan sekarang..._

Karin mengangkat wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya,

_Tertawalah... karena kau terlihat ingin menangis._

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan hal itu membuat Karin tersenyum pula. Keduanya tertawa pelan yang melebur dengan suara dengungan massa yang berseru kencang ketika kembang api terkahir, yang paling besar, yang paling berwarna, yang paling keras, meledak di udara. Memberikan warna-warni terindah yang pernah Karin lihat selama hidupnya. Walaupun pada saat itu, Naruto tidak tahu kalau air mata menetes deras di kedua sudut mata Karin.

Love hurts.

**.**

**.**

_Maaf... aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, Naruto. _

_Tidak apa, Sakura-chan... aku tahu kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai, aku hanya ingin kau tahu... itu saja. _

Awal musim gugur, sore hari di atap sekolah yang sepi. Saat itu Naruto melihat ekspresi perih di wajah Sakura. Ia tahu kalau dirinya telah membuat Sakura tidak enak karena telah menolaknya. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, namun Naruto senang berhasil membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Hal itu membuktikan kalau Sakura benar-benar memikirkan pernyataan cinta Naruto padanya selama satu minggu terakhir ini. Walaupun harus diakhiri oleh penolakan-yang sudah diketahui Naruto dari awal bahkan sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya. Entah mengapa penolakan ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya terlalu sedih dan terpukul. Malah ia sempat tersenyum dan mengatakan...

_Semoga kau berhasil Sakura-chan dan terima kasih telah menjawab..._

Dengan senyum lebar tiga jari khas miliknya, ekspresi perih di wajah Sakura sirna digantikan dengusan lega.

_Ah... selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku._

Naruto berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah yang sepi saat itu, lalu safir kembarnya menangkap seseorang yang tengah beridiri di tengah koridor rak sepatu murid. Karin, tengah duduk sembari menyandar di rak sepatu dengan kepala oleng ke kiri. Tertidur pulas. Naruto mendenguskan tawa lesu sembari berjongkok di depan Karin. Dua kupon makan gratis di kedai ramen kesukaan Naruto terapit di genggaman tangan Karin.

_Naruto... jangan sedih... aku ada di sini, untukmu. _

Karin mengigau pelan membuat Naruto terperanjat sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali tenang.

_Baka... _

Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini bermula Naruto tak begitu tahu. Namun setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura, ia merasa begitu lega seakan beban berat telah dihilangkan dari punggungnya. Beberapa saat lalu ia merasa sedih, juga gundah. Namun ketika melihat wajah gadis berkacamata hitam ini, semuanya sirna begitu saja menguap hingga tidak bersisa. Mungkin perasaan ini sudah ada sejak pertama kali ia menggenggam tangan Karin di suatu sore di bulan Oktober satu tahun yang lalu.

Perasaan yang tumbuh dengan perlahan. Seperti bayi yang baru belajar merangkak, ia pun merasa kalau dirinya akan melakukan banyak kesalahan setelah ini. Namun entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak peduli, karena dirinya yakin... kalau perasaan ini benar-benar miliknya.

**.**

**.**

_Ayo menang!_

Saat itu adalah festival olahraga. Karin dan Naruto merupakan wakil dari kelas mereka dalam lomba lari kaki tiga. Entah mengapa Naruto bersikeras pada ketua kelas mereka kalau dia harus berpasangan dengan Karin untuk lari kaki tiga.

_Kau kenapa sih, Naruto? Heboh sekali._

_Tidak. Hanya saja waktu kita untuk bersenang-senang di sekolah ini hanya tinggal festival olahraga saja. Mulai bulan depan kita semua kan bakal sibuk dengan sekolah sore juga bimbel untuk persiapan masuk universitas. Maka dari itu aku ingin membuat sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupakan di saat-saat terakhir kelas tiga. _

_Kalau itu kan kau bisa lakukan dengan siapapun. _

_Tidak bisa dengan _**siapapun**_. Aku maunya _**denganmu**_, Karin. _

Dan saat itu, Karin tak dapat membalas pertakaan Naruto yang begitu frontal. Duh, apa Naruto tahu kalau hal tersebut tidak baik untuk jantung Karin? Benar-benar bebal, Uzumaki satu ini. Karin merasa amat senang hingga dirinya merasa begitu bego karena tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum setelah itu.

_Ayo menang, Naruto!_

Kalau ini adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk membuat memori SMA, tentu saja akan Karin lakukan dengan amat serius.

_Itu baru semangat! _

Dengan semangat tersebut, mereka berlari begitu cepat hingga garis finish dengan jarak yang begitu jauh dengan juara nomor dua (15 detik). Dan setelah mencapai garis finish keduanya menjerit amat keras hingga mendapatkan title Noisy Couple untuk sebulan kedepannya.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat setelah itu, mendadak sudah akhir tahun dan Ujian Akhir Nasional semakin dekat. Keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, bimbel, kerja sambilan, belajar hingga malam. Begitu terus hingga akhirnya mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu muka lebih dari lima menit dalam satu hari. Ternyata benar kata Naruto, festival olahraga adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk membuat memori di masa SMA.

Karin sedikit menyesal karena dia punya waktu lebih dari sepuluh bulan untuk mendekatkan diri pada Naruto dalam satu tahun terakhir. Namun ia tak bisa menyesali itu semua karena ia pun punya kenangan manis yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karin..."

"Kaaaarriinnn-chaaan..., halo halo... Bumi pada Karin," Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Karin. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Karin agar sadar dari lamunannya. Sudah lebih dari empat jam mereka berkeliaran di area kuil sembari menunggu tahun baru. Kini mereka duduk di sebuah kursi panjang putih di dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis untuk beristirahat. Di pangkuan Naruto kini bertumpuk banyak kotak makanan mulai dari takoyaki hingga okonomiyaki, dan Karin pun tidak jauh beda. Dari tadi keduanya makan terus tanpa henti.

"Eh... oh, apa?"

"Gezz... melamun saat kencan, cewek macam apa kau ini?" Cemooh Naruto sembari memukul pelan kepala Karin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Eh... _gomen_," ucap Karin, "tunggu sebentar, memangnya kita senang kencan apa?! Kapan?!"

"Sekarang, masa kau tidak sadar?" Tanya Naruto dengan eksrpesi sok polos.

"Kau... kita, apa?!"

"_Dateeeeee_!"

"Tidak perlu pakai bahasa Inggris pun aku tahu, tapi... ah sudahlah," Karin akhirnya menyerah sembari mengusap-usap wajahnya yang saat ini benar-benar memerah. Naruto melirik ke wajah Karin dan si bego ini juga ikut-ikutan merona.

"Kau tak suka kencan denganku?"

"Bukan begitu... a-aku tidak bilang benci kan?"

"Jadi?"

"Aku juga tidak bilang suka."

"Jadi?! Duh kalau ngomong yang jelas dong. Kau suka atau tidak?"

"Ma-maksudmu su-suka yang bagaimana?"

"MAKSUDKU, KAU SUKA PADAKU TIDAK?!" Naruto naik pitam gara-gara sebal.

"SUKA!" Karin yang kaget ikut-ikutan berteriak gara-gara kebingungan dan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Keduanya terdiam, beberapa orang yang melintas di depan mereka terkikik geli melihat tononan yang cukup menarik di sebuah kursi panjang sebelah mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum keduanya sadar akan apa yang mereka katakan. Wajah mereka sama-sama merah seperti kepiting rebus yang baru diangkat.

"Ma-ma-maksudku suka... suka ngerjain, ya aku suka banget ngerjain kamu, Naruto! Ahahaha... iya iya itu benar... suka ngerjain ya... itu," Karin yang kalap merasa kalau kepalanya pening mendadak, ia tak dapat berpikir jernih untuk saat ini.

"Oh... begitu," ucap Naruto yang lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Karin yang sadar dengan perkataannya yang terlalu berlebihan kini merasa tidak enak. Karin mencoba melihat wajah Naruto dan Karin tak tahu harus tertawa atau menyesal ketika melihat wajah Naruto kini tengah cemberut bebek.

"Ah sudah aku pulang saja, kau sama sekali tidak punya hati Karin!" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dengan cepat.

"Ei, Naruto tunggu sebentar jangan pulang dulu!" Karin menarik tangan Naruto, namun karena mendadak Naruto jadi kehilangan keseimbangan hingga dirinya hampir jatuh menimpa Karin yang tengah duduk kalau kedua tangan Naruto tidak cepat bertumpu pada punggung kursi. Namun bukan hanya itu masalahnya, tapi karena hal tersebut kini wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Karin. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat gadis itu di pipinya.

Mata bertemu mata, tak ada yang berkata di antara keduanya. Mereka tenggelam dalam dunia yang sepi, seakan terisolasi dari dunia nyata. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Karin...," Naruto membisikan nama itu dengan amat mendamba, cukup untuk membuat dada Karin berdegup makin kencang, hingga sesak.

"Naruto?" Balas Karin dengan bisikan pula.

"Aku... suka padamu."

Karin seperti ditembak mati di tempat. Campuran perasaan menari-nari di dadanya, rasanya seperti dinjak-injak oleh campuran perasaan yang tak dapat ia deskripsikan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, butuh waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk dapat menggerakkan bibirnya yang terkunci amat rapat beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku..."

"**YO MINNA-SAMA! HITUNGAN MUNDUR TAHUN BARU DIMULAI DARI SEKARANG! AYO TERIAK RAMAI-RAMAI!"**

**.**

"**SEPULUH!"**

**.**

"Kau apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil berteriak.

.

"**SEMBILAN!"**

**.**

"Aku-"

.

"**DELAPAN!"**

**.**

"Kuberi waktu sampai tengah malam ini!"

.

"**TUJUH!"**

**.**

"EH TAPI ITU-"

.

"**ENAM!"**

**.**

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!"

.

"**LIMA!"**

**.**

"Kalau kau tidak jawab sampai tengah malam, aku cium kau! Seriusan!"

.

"**EMPAT!"**

**.**

"C-c-c-c-cium?!"

.

"**TIGA!"**

**.**

"A-aku..."

.

"**DUA!"**

**.**

"Aku j-"

.

"**SATU!"**

**.**

"AKU JUGA!"

.

"**ZERO!"**

**.**

Suara terompet menggelegar, jeritan membahana. Seruan selamat tahun baru berkumandang amat keras di seluruh penjuru. Kembang api memecah keheningan langit cerah malam ini, warna-warna bertaburan di udara, bercampur menjadi satu. Namun diantara keriuhan tersebut, dua orang ini masih berada di kursi panjang samping mesin penjual otomatis. Terdiam diantara keriuhan tahun baru yang membahana, terdiam diantara alunan napas masing-masing dan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dari bibir yang bersentuhan. Ciuman itu terasa amat lama walaupun nyatanya hanya sebentar.

Ciuman itu usai, ciuman yang hanya menempelkan bibir tanpa tambahan macam-macam. Manik biru laut itu menatap lurus menembus lensa kacamata ke dalam iris onix sang gadis. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, rasa kesemutan di ujung bibir mereka masih tersisa, hidung mereka bersentuhan menimbulkan perasaan seperti disengat listrik aliran rendah. Cukup untuk membuat keduanya merona dalam diam.

"A-aku sudah jawab, tapi kenapa kau tetap c-cium?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak akan menciummu ketika kau menjawab, kan?" Naruto balas dengan nada tak acuh.

"Ish..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku kan tidak bilang tidak suka."

"Jadi kau suka atau tidak? Yang jelas kalau ngomo-"

Namun kali ini Naruto tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena sedetik kemudian Karin menarik kaus bagian dada Naruto, lalu bibir mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya di malam ini.

Hangat, dengan sedikit aroma takoyaki.

Karin melonggarkan cengeraman tangannya di kaus Naruto kemudian melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Mata onix itu menatap ke dalam safir jernih yang terlihat berkilau terkena bias cahaya kembang api malam ini. Karin tersenyum begitu lebar, terkekeh pelan sambil berkata.

"_Jama miro_—rasain tuh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxox**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hwaaaa... udah satu tahun lebih nggak nulis kaku pake banget. Ah... semoga ceritanya gak terlalu janggal deh, saya mau mulai latihan nulis lagi deh biar gak terlalu kagok pas mau bikin cerita. Ini cerita sekuel: Lalu, Dia pun Menangis (yang belum baca, baca dulu gih biar apdol #PromosiTerselubung)

YO minna-san! Kalau sempat di rivew ya ihik ;)


End file.
